nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon (Hero!AU)
Striker is together with his twin, Mindhunter, the youngest members of Team Justice. History Damon Archibald was born youngest of twin sons in New York City to Michael Hastings and Kara Remington, as the result of an affair between the two. Kara Remington sought out the father of her babies and told him about them, but Hastings didn't want anything to do with his unborn twin sons and stayed with his wife and legitimate children instead, without so much as acknowledge his earlier affair with the young pregnant woman. The young expecting mother didn't have the heart to destroy the marriage he had with his wife and instead decided to take care of her children on her own. She raised the two boys alone and managed to make it work pretty well. When the boys were around 5 years old she meet and fall in love with the young man Orlando Archibald. They were together for a few years before they decided to marry, making Archibald a legitimate father to her twin boys. The 9-year old twins already saw the man as their father so they didn't have many objections with the marriage, Archibald even taking upon himself to adopt the two of them shortly after the wedding, thus becoming their father for real. Becoming Striker Currently unknown. Later life Damon eventually marries his longtime boyfriend Darren Murphy after several failed marriage proposals from Damon, before Darren at least agreed to marry him, mostly for the benefits. They never had much of a real marriage ceremony, but filed all the proper papers and exchanged weddings rings. The two of them then enjoyed the married life with a short honeymoon that were interrupted by supervillains attacking innocent people, and doted on their baby nephew, Jaime. Darren, especially, desired and longed for a child of his own, while Damon were hesitant. Turning parents Shortly afterwards, during one of Team Justice's missions to take down they found their way into his secret headquarters where a big battle between the two sides takes place. During a break in the fighting, Darren sees something on the monitor in his goggles and becomes curious. He wanders off alone towards the signature before any of the others manages to stop him. Damon are tired and bruised from the fight and groans from having to get up, but still follows after his husband. However, before he reaches him the other man returns, now holding a small bundle in his arms. Darren looks with a soft smile and almost enraptured gaze down into the bundle, and holds out his hand against the small, chubby hands that reaches out and hugs his fingers. Damon learns that Darren had found the baby lying on the ground besides a dead couple that he assumed were the baby's parents who had been caught in the crossfire, making the baby an orphan and completely defenseless. Darren refuses to give up the baby and after the fight starts up again he tells the other to do it without him as he won't risk the safety of the little girl. Darren, however, doesn't get far as gets a look at the bundle safely tucked in Darren's arms and lets out an angry growl and tries to attack and kill the child. Darren instinctively turns his back on the oncoming attack to protect her with his own body, but the villain is thankfully stopped by Damon and the rest of the team before the villain can do anything. starstruck.]] As the team later questions in custody about his motives, it turns out that that the dead woman was the villain's wife and the man lying next to her had been her personal bodyguard, whom she had had an affair. The pair it seemed had not been fatalities in any crossfire but deliberately killed by himself in a fit of rage when he had found out about the two when they tried to escape together in all the commotion. By this he were convinced that the baby weren't his anymore, but instead the deceiving bodyguard's, and had thought she had died with the couple. With the child's mother dead and her father sent to jail on multiple charges, the murder of the baby's mother and potential father one of them, the baby were suddenly an orphan with no relatives that could be contacted and no place to go but an orphanage. Darren had however become completely smitten by the little bundle of joy and refused to give her away, and seeing the complete resolution in his partner's face about it Damon couldn't really do more than agreeing on adopting the little girl, taking her home and introducing the new member to their family and rest of the world, as her new parents. Family life Over the years, they turn uncles for a second and third time as their nephew Nate and niece Roxanne are born, a few years apart. A second addition .]] As the Team are on a mission in the Philippines they stumble upon a small street kid, looking no older than four or five years old. The members quickly grew attached to the little boy, Darren especially so and refuses to give him away when he hears about the condition that the boy has learned to live in. The boy himself didn't knew their language making communication between them difficult, but Johnny, being an natural polyglot, knew his and could translate between them. As the team learns that the boy has no name neither one of the superheroes takes this lightly, and are really shaken by the news. Darren are completely shocked and slowly turns to look down at the small boy, eyes glistening, and sinks to his knees in the dirt and holds his arms towards the boy. The boy hesitates at first but then slowly walks forward and lets Darren embrace him. After that the small boy refuses to let go of Darren and clings to him almost desperately. Seeing how the boy acted and how utterly devoted Darren had become of the boy there were no questions about the boy not returning with the team back to the States, Damon resigned to his husband's decision and agreed that the boy should be taken in by them to be discretely, and illegally, adopted. Darren himself couldn't care less of proper procedures in these cases normally but just 'has' to take the boy home and couldn't even bear the idea of leaving him there. Taking the team's own plane helped them getting the boy out without the normal procedures and coming back to the States. Once back home their team leader Johnny used his police force connections and signed the small Philippines boy into the States discretely, and also forged adoption papers, turning him successfully into Devin Carlisle Archibald-Murphy, adopted son of Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald. A family in shambles Ultimately, the decesion of illegally adopting their son and the unlawful action of it, came back and ended horrible with them in big authorial trouble. Considering the adoption was faked and Devin were taken into the country illegally they were, when the authority figured it out a few months later and caught them, deprived of the boy to the whole family's horror. It happened during an afternoon when both Archibald families are gathered at Damon and Darren's to celebrate Devin's first full day in school. There's a knock on the door and when Darren answers it, it's the social services there to retrieve the boy and take him into a foster home. Darren tries to argue with them but becomes somewhat hysterical and nonsensical in his speech. While Damon tries to calm his increasingly more hysterical husband, his brother angrily questions the people what the meaning of this is. Meanwhile, Justus' wife Angie tries to calm the children but their daughter Sam are anything but calm and demands just as highly as Justus to know what's going on. The house is anything but calm at this point as crying and angry voices is sounding all around, and only increased when one of the Child Services officers pick up little Devin and starts carrying him away. Darren desperately tries to rip past them to get to the confused boy who turns in the strange man's grip and while crying reaches after his parents and Damon's nephews James and Nate are forced to physically hold Sam back while she angrily yells at them to keep away from her brother. The time during the investigation and sorting out the spectacle is a horrendous time for the entire family. Neither one of them is allowed to see Devin at his foster home, a place he spent three months at. The reunion of the family members is however beautiful and moving when everything is finally sorted out and Devin is allowed back to his parents and sister, making him an legally adopted son of Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald and an official part of their family. Appearance Archibald has, similar to his brother, high cheekbones and a sharp jaw line. He's Caucasian and very tall, and has a muscular and strong-looking body. Archibald is 6' 3" (1.90m) and weighs about 203 lbs (92kg). Archibald has black hair that are cut in a short, sprawling hairstyle. His eyes are dark blue, skin lightly tanned and has dimples when he smiles. Similar to his twin Archibald has what is considered "pretty features". He looks very similar to his fraternal twin brother, except for a few distinctive features, as hair- and eye color being different from one another, but their faces are almost identical. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman strength: Striker possesses some degree of superhuman strength, although a lesser extent than his twin brother's. * Superhuman endurance: Similar to his brother, Striker possesses a physical stamina greater than any ordinary human. Striker's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. * Posses enhanced agility, reflexes, coordination, and balance: Striker is capable of enhanced reflex action and have exceptional hand-to-eye coordination due to this. * Superhuman senses: Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and hear more than a normal human. Abilities * Martial Arts Karate Expert Strength Level Damon Archibald possesses the peak human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 6' 3" 181 lbs. He is able to lift at least twice his own body weight. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment *'Striker Suit': Striker wears protective armor over a full bodysuit, it is mainly in a grayish black that covers his entire body in a resistant Kevlar material for battle. The suit also has soft jointed material for higher flexibility in certain areas of his body. The suit's armor features armored shoulder and knee pads. He also wears military tactical boots, harness on his right leg as well as a chest harness, gauntlets and black gloves, neither attached to the full body uniform. His chest and leg harness functions as utility belts with all of his gadgets and throwing weapons. His boots are also steel-toed, to help give his already powerful kick a little extra weight. The boots are also comprised of similar material that the rest of his suit is comprised of, protecting his feet and legs just as much as the rest of his body. To complete the outfit Striker wears his custom Domino mask with lenses that makes his eyes appear completely white. **'Mask': Striker's domino mask grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye as well as night vision. The mask is also outfitted with security systems and has a transmitter/receiver. *'Chest harness': Striker carries utility belts on his chest and leg harness which contains several pockets for instant access to his several gadgets including his: **'Shuriken': Striker's custom variants of the throwing weapon. With the help of Pathfinder, some of them also possess several abilities such as having an electric and explosive effect. **'Wrist Darts': Hidden darts inside Striker's gloves that he can fire from his wrist. These darts can also have several effects such as connecting to a rope and possess an electric charge. **'Combat Pellets': Tiny marble-like devices of Pathfinder's creation that can utilize various effects such as explosion, gas release and a tripping element. Allowing Striker to make hasty escapes or also cause disorientation for enemies in close contact battles as they can release different gases. They can be used to detonate in a set amount of time after being pinned to their enemies releasing a small explosion. Striker used this feature to attach them to his enemies and explode, minorly injuring them or releasing noxious gases. Transportation Family Tree Notes * Striker's powers of enhanced senses and reflexes developed in his . Trivia * Archibald was born three minutes after his fraternal twin brother, Justus, making him the younger of the two. * Archibald and his brother grew up in the house next door to fellow Team Justice member, Darren Murphy. Etymology * Damon is of English and Greek origin and means "to tame". It also originates form Polish and means "Of the people". The Greek story of Damon and Pythias is meant to symbolize friendship. * Nathaniel is a given name derived from the Greek form of the Hebrew נְתַנְאֵל (Netan'el), meaning "God/El has given". It has also been said to mean "gift of God". * Archibald is of Germanic and Anglo-Saxon origin and means "Precious", "True" and "Bold". Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Team Justice members Category:Twin Category:Metahuman